


Peaches and Plumbs

by AaronJay



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronJay/pseuds/AaronJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Civil War. Instead of freezing Bucky, Steve takes them to his safe house in the country to escape the accords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe House

Safe House

Steve opened the door to the cabin, allowing Bucky in first. He had not been inside since he bought it after becoming an American symbol/ target in this new world. It was always a place he would come in circumstances like this. Bucky was hiding from Hydra and the authorities, while Steve was hiding from the accords. He did not know how long they would be here but for now they needed time away from the chaos and to heal.  
The log cabin had a musty smell but was cosy in its own way. There were no mod cons which was surprisingly comforting for him. It was nothing grand because Steve did not want to draw attention to himself in this remote forest only accessible by dirt road and the jeep they had taken. He had bought the cabin from the land owner under the false name of Joe. He accepted cash in hand which meant there were no traces tying him to the property.  
Steve bolted and locked the door behind them. “I know it isn’t much but we are safe here” He promised Bucky who looked dishevelled but managed to smile just a little in reply. Steve hated seeing his friend like this but he knew the so called Winter soldier was fading more every day. Steve opened the curtains flinching from the fresh bruising he had suffered by the hands of Tony Stark. The cabin lit up with afternoon sunlight revealing the living room. He had one sofa, a fur rug by the fireplace, a bookcase and other common furnishings. The open kitchen stood behind the living room to the left of the front door. The bedroom and bathroom were behind the only other door.  
“I need to clean myself up” Bucky moaned as he looked at his bloody right hand. He was just as damaged as Steve, even more so with his metal arm missing from its socket with just a plastic covering sealing the opening. The soldier in him had literally been torn off.  
“I’ll show you. It’s just through here” Steve said walking over to the door. Bucky followed as they entered the bedroom. The double bed had thin sheets and its own fireplace and on suite. “It’s just in here” Steve offered opening the door to the average sized bathroom. It had the common amenities except a working shower.  
“Is there even hot water?” Bucky asked.  
“Yes” Steve smiled.  
“Well it’s more than what I used to have at Hydra” He admitted. He was talking about his time in captivity. Bucky was still so reserved when it came to all that he had suffered by their hands and Steve would never pressure him to find out. All he cared about was that he had his best friend back.  
“There are towels under the sink” Steve said closing the door on his way out. He went over to the long mirror on the bedroom wall to look at his damaged self. His bottom lip was split, his cheeks were bruised and his uniform was torn, dirty and bloody all over. It was not the first time he had seen himself in this state but it was the first time he had been in this way because of a so called ally and friend. He unstrapped his gloves to reveal his battered knuckles. On reflection punching reinforced metal was not a wise idea but in the heat of the moment it was. Every movement was hurting one part of his body or the other and Bucky must have been feeling the same pain. Steve could hear him moaning and wincing in the bathroom as he undressed while the bath ran.  
He slid off his heavy boots, and socks to discover the only part of his body not bruised were his feet. He unstrapped and unzipped his padded armoured jacket, dropping it on the floor. His muscular arms were scratched and bruised on either side. His tight white vest even had small blood stains on. As it was painful to move too extensively, he took a seat on the edge of the bed facing the mirror. He unbuckled his trousers and slid them down from his tight white briefs over his aching thighs but as he slid them down he heard a shout of agony and a crash from the bathroom.  
Steve slid his trousers up and sped to the bathroom. Upon opening it he saw Bucky in a state of undress his fist still pressed on the wall where he must have hit it. He was only wearing his black vest and tight black boxer shorts allowing his injuries to be on display. He was more injured than Steve. His legs were purple and blue, just like his arms. “What’s wrong Bucky?” He asked. It seemed a silly question as soon as he said it. Everything was wrong. Bucky let out a long sigh, tilting his head up and removing his hand from the spot on the wall.  
“I can’t get my vest off. It hurts too much” He admitted looking like a lost boy that Steve used to feel like.  
“Let me help” Steve offered. They had grown up together so it was not an issue for them to see each other topless or in their underwear. He was a little hesitant as he approached Bucky, he was not quite sure how he would deal with close contact that was not fighting or killing. Bucky flinched as Steve gripped the bottom of his soft stained vest and begun pulling. It could not have hurt so he knew Bucky flinched from the expectation of pain from someone else’s touch.  
Steve pulled his vest up slowly over Bucky’s injured abs as he tensed. The blood was sticking to his wounds making it aggravate the pain. Steve allowed him to manoeuvre his arm down and out of the hole before pulling it up over his head. Steve unintentionally paused as he looked at his friend’s muscular bare chest that was bruised and still bleeding from three claw marks from the Black Panther that had not healed.  
“Thank you” Bucky said snapping Steve back into the room.  
“You need to dress those wounds. I’ll find some bandages” He said and Bucky nodded. Steve dropped the vest to the pile of Bucky’s bloody clothes and closed the door behind him on his way out. Steve returned to the spot on the bed to once again slide his trousers off. He folded them neatly by his side as he examined his bruises. He heard Bucky groan and slide into the hot water in agony but soon he fell silent. Steve lifted his vest quickly see the damage there but his padded armour had taken a lot of the blows. Even with this enhanced body he still felt every ache and pain as he moved.  
He gathered his dirty uniform and placed it in a wicker basket before searching the dresser drawers. He had made sure there were enough provisions stored for situations like this. He opened the drawer for clean briefs, plain t-shirts, cotton joggers and socks. He gathered two of each so Bucky could dress. He folded two piles neatly, ready to use the bath after his friend.  
While waiting he searched in the wooden kitchen drawers until he eventually found the first aid kit. It was more of a first aid rucksack. Steve was expecting to be injured badly if he ever came here. He entered the bedroom to open the rucksack and search for what Bucky needed. He found antiseptic wipes, stitches, cotton pads, bandages.  
The bathroom door opened with a rush of steam as Bucky emerged holding a towel around his naked waist as water still ran down his bare chest and dripped from his hair. “Do you have any spare clothes?” He asked and Steve felt weirdly awkward. He had seen his friend fresh from the shower a handful of times when they were younger getting ready to go out on the town so Bucky could pull ladies but a lot of time had passed since then. They were different men now.  
“Uh yes” Steve stumbled grabbing the folded pile. He offered them to Bucky completely forgetting his friend only had one arm and that was gripping the towel. Bucky sort of smirked and yet looked saddened that he could not take them for himself. Steve blushed in embarrassment hoping he had not offended Bucky. He placed them inside the bathroom on the cabinet, noticing the pinky red water left behind in the bath from Bucky’s wounds.  
“Thanks” Bucky nodded as Steve left.  
Steve waited patiently for his friend to exit the bathroom in his clothes. Bucky returned with Steve’s joggers on but no t-shirt. Bucky pulled the back of the trousers out from his crack. “Still a fan of those tighty whitey’s then” Bucky stated which caught Steve off guard. He did not know how much Bucky really remembered from his past. Steve felt himself blushing and managed to cover the awkwardness he felt with a laugh.  
“Yes they are practical” He said but Bucky was fidgeting.  
“I still prefer boxers. Can you help with this please? I’d do it myself but I can’t” He asked pointing to the wounds still open on his chest. Steve nodded and Bucky sat down on the bed as Steve gathered the items. Steve sat beside him in his briefs, and saw the raw flesh underneath the slices. The cuts were just on the border of being dangerous but with stitches they would heal. Steve began wiping around Bucky’s wounds with an antiseptic wipe. The slashes were only bleeding a little which was a good sign. “I used to think I was indestructible” Bucky admitted.  
“Before all of this? or when you were a prisoner?” Steve asked.  
“You mean when I was a killer” Bucky corrected him but Steve never saw him in that light. He was a tormented and controlled soul.  
“You have suffered enough. Don’t beat yourself up over it more than you have been” Steve tried to reassure him.  
“You are the only one that sees any good in me” Bucky sighed.  
“You used to be the only one to see any good in me. You never were the Winter soldier, that was a vessel they used you for” Steve informed him.  
“I don’t know” Bucky sighed leaning back on his elbows to Steve could start stitching. Steve leant over Bucky a little, pressing his hands against Bucky’s bare skin to place the needle and thread in the right points. Bucky did not even flinch when the needle pierced his skin over and over. He was no doubt used to them.  
“You are better at this than me” Steve remarked but Bucky’s seemed confused. “You used to stitch my wounds when I got into fights” Steve reminded him and he smirked. He used to have many scars before the serum, from bullies and men he was not afraid to back down from. Sometimes Bucky saved him in time but others he was beaten to the ground and would come home so Bucky could fix him. Steve had learnt himself when Bucky was away but he was never as good.  
After twenty minutes or so, three of the slashes were stitched and cleaned. Steve placed the pad in place and strapped a bandage around his friend’s chest. Bucky thanked him as he went off into the living room and Steve went to finally bathe his wounds.  
Steve emptied the left over bloody water from the bath and in his annoyance folded Bucky’s dirty clothes into a neat pile but he could not help but notice a piece of paper sticking out from one of the trouser pockets. Steve let his curiosity get the better of him and pulled the folded paper out. He unraveled it to discover an old photograph of Steve and Bucky at seventeen, smiling without a care in the world. Steve could not help but smile and returned it in its place wondering where Bucky had found it.  
He washed out the bath before running a fresh one. He pulled his tight vest up over his head and slid his briefs off and placed them neatly on the side. His arse cheeks were aching as he massaged the tight muscles in them now he was in private. He never put much value in superficial looks but if truth be told he had always dreamed of looking like Bucky. He thought of having just the right amount of muscles, the abs, the jaw line, the perfect teeth and smile like his handsome friend. He had dreamed to be like him because Bucky pulled women and he always went home alone. He finally had the body he would have once paid for and even though there were more important things in life he was happier as he looked at himself naked now.  
His body was like Bucky’s but bigger, his legs were toned, his biceps were bulging and he had even grown a few inches on his penis. That was the biggest shock the first shower after his treatment. It took a few nights for him to stop touching it under the sheets. He had thought of how Bucky must have felt touching his own, he was sure Bucky must have been well equipped for the women. Steve slid himself down into the warm water and sighed with instant relief. The water soothed his aches and pains and washed the blood and dirt off him.  
He tilted his head back in bliss as he finally had peace and quiet after the chaos of the past few months. He was worried the world would still want him to be reprimanded and secure like the accords promised but he would never allow that. His life was anything but private as it was. Often he felt like Steve Rogers was being shoved aside for Captain America. Someone he was but had taken a life of its own in the public eye. To them he was the Captain first but to Bucky he was Steve first and that was what he needed right now.  
The accords were not quite over yet but he hoped Tony would come to his senses in due time. Rescuing his team was his next mission after he had time to recover and stay out of watchful eyes. In the meantime he was thinking about writing to Tony and fixing his friend. Bucky was on the right path but he needed a break from the hounds and the chaos more than Steve. For once he would look after Bucky instead of it being the other way around.  
Steve wiped and massaged his muscles to clean and soothe them. Once he had washed his body and hair he emerged from water which was less bloody than Bucky’s had been. He looked for a towel but apparently Bucky had used the only one and that was in the bedroom. He could not even see his clean clothes in the room. He quickly realised that he had left them on the bed as he stood there butt naked dripping onto the floor.  
He was tempted to quickly place his underwear on to grab another towel and his clothes but the thought of wearing dirty underwear on his clean body was unhygienic. Bucky was in the living room so he could sneak out and quickly grab them. He was surprised how self-conscious he still was even with his new body but even though it was Bucky it was strange. They had not seen each other naked, there were lines that were not crossed even as they lived together in the past.  
Steve gained the courage to open the door so he could run and get them but across the room on the other side Bucky stood almost naked in Steve’s white briefs like a Rabbit caught in headlights. Steve had not even covered his soft cock as he opened the door thinking he was alone and now Bucky was there, stood right in bloody front of the door across the bed. Bucky turned away and Steve slammed the door as quickly as he opened it. His heart was racing and his cheeks blushed with horror.  
“Sorry I didn’t see anything. I just needed to take this underwear off. They are tight” Bucky stated through the door.  
“I forgot my towel and clothes” Steve tried to explain himself, as he stood pressed against the door, mortified. He thought out of all the people he expected to see his new naked body first and to his dismay it was not a beautiful woman but his best friend.  
“I’ll stay in the living room” Bucky said clearing his throat in manly display. Steve waited until he heard the bedroom door close and opened the bathroom door to peak outside like he should have the first time. He left the room cupping his smooth balls and cock as if Bucky could see through walls. He found a towel in the drawer and quickly dried himself before grabbing the folded clothes but on the carpet by the bed where Bucky was standing was his briefs.  
Steve lifted them and felt an urge he had not felt in such a long time. They were obviously still clean but the thought that Bucky had worn them was exciting and he did not know why. It was something he had buried when he and Bucky had moved out to the army. He tried to reason with himself in his rational mind but something about this pair of underwear Bucky had worn was confusing him.  
When Steve was younger and would come home alone drunk while Bucky stayed out with some woman, he would find himself drawn to Bucky’s side of their shared room. He would strip into his baggy underwear and open Bucky’s wardrobe. He had a better sense of style and his clothes always fitted just right. Steve would try his clothes on in the mirror pretending, wishing he was Bucky with his confidence and style. Of course the clothes hung on Steve like a hanger but he felt better in them. It was not just the clothes he tried on, eventually he would even lie in his pants in Bucky’s bed that smelt of aftershave and sometimes women’s perfume. Steve did not know why but he would find it comforting while his friend left him alone for nights.  
Eventually Steve would often find himself in Bucky's bed ever careful not to fall asleep but to relax. He would look through his drawers to read love letters and pretend it said ‘Steve’ at the top not James. Some letters came with sultry photographs that Steve enjoyed but the letters were sometimes explicit themselves. They would describe nights the women wanted with Bucky or had with him and Steve would grow hard reading them often drawn more to the points were they described Bucky’s anatomy rather than their own. He was jealous of Bucky in a way. That was how Steve spent most of his drunken nights alone, reading love letters about sex while he stroked himself on Bucky’s bed imagining it all.  
Then before long he opened the wrong draw one night searching for the letters and found Bucky’s folded boxers. In a mad rush of excitement he had an urge to slide them on. It was a weird and yet exciting feeling. He was in someone else’s snug underwear which was naughty but it felt so nice. He liked the feeling of his dick and arse now where Bucky’s had been. He felt secure and surprisingly turned on from the excitement of it all. He would grow hard in them almost immediately and touch himself in them. He even kept a pair for himself and wore them and Bucky had no clue. It was only in the fresh light of morning that Steve would feel like he had been wrong to do it and dirty but the urge when drunk would always surpass it.  
He was just a lonely, horny teenager Steve thought to himself as he rationalised his worries about his feelings, and yet here he stood as a grown man, years after any of these feelings had surfaced finding the urge to wear Bucky’s underwear yet again. ‘I'm not a panty stealer’ He cussed himself as he held them thinking that he had gotten over this phase years ago. The underwear was comfort but it had been a little more than that if he was honest with himself. He tried to put them in the basket but the urge grew too great and he slid them up his legs and over his cock. The feeling returned as quickly as it was once forgotten. He thought about Bucky in them and Steve’s cock started to harden and grow until his bulge was pulling the band away from his waist. He could not touch it, Bucky was waiting and it was weird enough as it was.  
He tucked it to one side as it throbbed for release and got ready in his clean clothes, placing the unworn pants back into the draw. He tidied the room to distract himself as he grew soft again. Finally the urge had been fulfilled and he felt normal and rational once again. He took a few breaths and thought of his friend. He had returned and that was all the urge was, to remember the past and move on from the weird habit he thought.


	2. Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees a little more than he bargained for.

Steve joined Bucky in the living room. He had already started a glowing fire that he was slumped on the sofa by. “Are you hungry?” He asked not bringing up the fact Bucky had seen him naked. He wanted to forget that.   
“A little” Bucky confirmed.  
“All I have in here are tins and rice” Steve admitted looking through the cupboards.   
“I’ll eat anything” Bucky said like he did not care. Steve wondered what Hydra was feeding him but would never ask. He found a tin of curry and grabbed a packet of rice. It was the best they had but there were fishing ponds and forests around them to hunt later on. There was even a small village further down the main road. Steve prepared the food on the hobs and took a seat next to Bucky on the sofa. The fire was crackling away and the pot of rice behind was gently bubbling.   
“You should have frozen me” Bucky said out of nowhere. Steve bristled with anger.   
“Don’t say that”  
“You should have. I am a liability” He sighed.   
“No one can get to you here. I’ll make sure of it” Steve defended him proudly like he had from the start. Bucky smirked and nodded.   
“Hydra, Tony, and the government still want me Steve”  
“They want me to. You are not alone Bucky and never will be” Steve promised and placed a firm hand on his shoulder above his covered empty socket. Bucky turned and pulled him into a tight hug. Steve held him back knowing he needed the support. Bucky tapped his back and pulled away.   
“Thank you for everything” He said and Steve smiled before he returned to the kitchen to plate up their dinner. He was an average cook but right now he was cooking average food so it would do. Steve plated up rice and curry and took it to Bucky with a fork. Steve joined him with his own and they ate it from their laps. He was readily taking in the food and drinking the water after the long day they had suffered but Bucky was more hesitant. He drank the water but he was taking reluctant mouthfuls of food and squinting.   
“Is my cooking of tinned food that bad?” He asked  
“No. I just don’t think I like curry” Bucky replied.  
“You used to drag me to all those cuisine places. You love curry” Steve reminded him and he paused in thought. A smile cracked on his face brighter than before.   
“I remember” He nodded. “You spilt curry down your shirt once when trying to impress that girl” He laughed and it was the first time Steve had heard him laugh since before. Steve felt his cheeks glow. Any story of his attempts with women was amusing.   
“I did” Steve admitted.   
“It must be me then not the food. My taste buds are ruined. I only seem to like sweet tastes now” Bucky explained.   
“Like what?”  
“Plumbs and fruit in general” Bucky admitted. Steve had tinned pineapple but that was about it. Bucky tried to eat more but he was failing as Steve cleared the plate. Bucky took his plate from him and Steve accidently caught sight of Bucky’s outline of his long shaft through the thin trousers as he stood. He looked away as it dangled loosely as he took the plates to the kitchen but it was obvious Bucky had gone commando. The trousers were clinging to his firm arse as Steve glanced quickly at it, not even sure why he had.   
Steve sat back as Bucky returned making sure he did not look again. Bucky slumped down with a yawn as the night drew in. “Do you fancy a drink?” Steve asked remembering his stash of whisky and liquor.   
“No, I don’t know what I’m like drunk. I like to be in full control” Bucky confessed which Steve completely understood. “You can if you want” Bucky said but Steve refused. It had been a tuff and weird day and he was ready for bed if truth be told.   
“You can have the bed” Steve offered his more injured friend.   
“This is your place”   
“You are the guest” Steve smiled.  
“I’ve slept in worse places than you, I can sleep on a sofa” Bucky stated but Steve would not have it. He was more stubborn than his friend and Bucky thanked him before going off to bed. Steve stayed up a little while, daydreaming into the flames wondering how his friends were holding up.   
He thought until he was too tired even for that but remembered once again that the things he needed were in the bedroom. He was usually so organised and planned but Bucky seemed to have thrown that out of the window for him. Around Bucky he returned to that sixteen year old boy in Brooklyn. Steve would need a blanket in the cool night so he crept across the floorboards over to the bedroom door. Luckily it was not as loud creaking open as he expected.   
Steve could hear Bucky snoring already and slowly walked in, to head to the wardrobe. He opened the doors and pulled out the blanket from the bottom along with a pillow. He turned and looked at Bucky who was thankfully undisturbed as he led on his stomach. The blanket was tossed loosely over him. Bucky’s right leg straddled the blanket while the other was under it. His toned calf, thigh and whole bare arse were exposed to the night air. His bare back was on show as his arm gripped the blanket to his chest. Steve had no idea Bucky liked to sleep naked now, not that it mattered just it was new information.  
It was nice to see his friend so peaceful. It was also the first time he had seen Bucky naked. Bucky had flashed his arse at Steve as a joke many times but now he was naked in front of him and Steve found himself staring. He snapped himself out of it as his cock seemed to take a life of its own and left promptly. He returned to the sofa and quickly got under the blanket with a few winches of pain as the fire started to dwindle. He found himself thinking of Bucky lying just in the next room naked while he was wearing the pants Bucky was supposed to be wearing.  
Steve tried to think of other things but his dick was throbbing in his briefs. He had not touched it in days with everything that had been going on. He had needs and it was soon consuming his mind. He gave in and slid his joggers down and slid a hand inside his briefs to pull his erect cock out. The thickness filled his own hand as he stroked it up and down the full eight inches as the tight band of his briefs pressed against his balls. He often thought of random girls, sometimes Peggy but this night was different. He found himself remembering the women in Bucky’s love letters.   
Steve imagined himself being there thinking of how the woman described the passion and lust. How Bucky would unbutton their shirts and unzip their skirts. He stroked faster thinking of it all. The women said Bucky would strip quickly while kissing them in between, pulling off his shirt and yanking down his trousers to press himself upon them. Steve was breathing heavily feeling so horny. He thought of the girl pressed against a wall as Bucky slid off his boxers to reveal his rock hard cock and slide it in them. As Steve thought of the sex he was getting close to cumming. It was when he imagined he was the one against the wall and Bucky fucking him that he came quickly all over his t-shirt as he moaned.   
It was not until the lust faded that he realised what he had thought of. It was madness. It must have been the madness of the day. ‘It was just the phase returning’ Steve dismissed his thoughts. He slid out from the blanket to clean himself up and pull off his shirt. The bedroom door creaked and Steve tucked his softer cock back in his briefs. He looked back to the door but Bucky was not there, Steve had left it open. He crept over and quickly shut the door as he returned to the sofa in his underwear.


	3. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky head into the great outdoors but something disturbs their time alone.

Steve awoke to the sound of running water from the sink. He shot up to see Bucky shirtless but thankfully no longer naked. He was wearing the revealing thin joggers that Steve glanced at as the top of his crack was peeking out. “Morning” Bucky said not even facing him before taking a drink.   
Steve made sure his morning glory was covered by the blanket. “Morning” He replied feeling strangely awkward. Steve sat up and pulled the blanket over his bottom half.   
“Here” Bucky offered him a fresh glass of water as he sat down. Steve thanked him and drank the cold water. “How are you feeling?” Bucky asked.  
“Sore, but fine. How are you?” He asked waiting for his cock to soften.   
“I'm okay. I slept like a baby for the first time since I lived with you” Bucky revealed.   
“Well a lot of things have changed since then” He sighed.   
“For the better for you” Bucky smirked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Look at you. You used to be so skinny and now look” Bucky smirked poking Steve’s six pack just inches away from his erect cock. Steve laughed nervously. “Shame everything else went wrong” He shrugged.   
“I don’t know you could still pull girls with one arm I bet” Steve grinned and even Bucky managed to crack a smile.   
“That was the old me. I had the talk back then didn’t I” He stated.   
“You sure did. A new woman in your bed every weekend” Steve said with a hint of jealousy.   
“All of that doesn’t matter to me now. I just focus on surviving”   
“Me to Bucky” Steve sighed. Bucky was Steve’s only connection to his past and his oldest ally “Why don’t we go fishing?” Steve offered not wanting to dwell in sadness.   
“I can’t fish can I?” Bucky asked obviously not certain on what he could remember. Steve smirked.   
“No you couldn’t then or now but it will be distracting and we need something for dinner later” Steve encouraged him. Bucky reluctantly agreed and Steve went off to get ready. He cleaned his teeth and found them both clean shirts, jeans and briefs. He got dressed and found a pair of spare boots to put on. He returned to the living room to music playing from the radio. Bucky was bobbing along gently until he noticed Steve. “Here are fresh clothes” Steve offered handing him them.   
“You know I can’t wear these” Bucky nodded towards the briefs but walked off leaving Steve with the image of Bucky commando again. He let the thought slide as he went outside the cabin to the storage unit. The air was fresh as the morning sun beat down through the trees. The air was filled with the scent of pine. Steve unlocked the box and retrieved the fishing rod and equipment. Bucky was ready as he returned but Steve laughed at his black boots he had to put back on. He was two sizes smaller than Steve so could not borrow a pair. Steve gathered a rucksack for bottled water and a bag of nuts while they were out. “Aren’t we taking the jeep?” Bucky asked.  
“It’s not that far” Steve smiled.  
They left the safety of the cabin which clearly set Bucky off, he seemed nervous as it grew out of sight in the forest. Steve was enjoying the fresh air and peace but Bucky twitched and glanced at every twig snap or creek. “How far is it now?” Bucky asked.  
“Just down this ridge” Steve said and soon enough the sight of more trees gave way to the sight of shimmering water between the trees. They came to the edge of a vast lake. They walked over to the wooden walkway to fish. Steve prepared the rod while Bucky sat on the edge staring mindlessly into the water. There was not a cloud in the sky which was just the way Steve liked it but Bucky had moaned it was too hot already.   
Once the rod was ready, Steve cast it out into the lake, grimacing from the bruising on his arms. He left it on the stand so he could sit by Bucky. “Is this it?” Bucky asked.  
“Yes we relax and wait now”  
“No wonder I never liked it” Bucky smirked.   
“You were more interested in baseball and soccer”  
“I remember” Bucky said almost impatiently. “Sorry, I just don’t want to seem completely stupid to you Steve” He admitted.   
“You aren’t” He reassured him.   
There was a lot of waiting before anything bit the bait. Steve had taken off his shirt to enjoy the sunlight but Bucky did not. About an hour of waiting, humming, and lazing later the rod and line shook. Steve quickly grabbed it and reeled in their catch as Bucky watched. It was quite a good catch and would feed them both. Steve was overjoyed but Bucky seemed less impressed. “I think I can get another” Steve said with enthusiasm.   
“Isn’t one enough?” Bucky asked clearly bored but Steve ignored him and cast fresh bait out again as he stored the fish in a box. They lazed again as Bucky led back with his shirt finally unbuttoned exposing his slightly hairy chest and bandage. His abs were also on display along with the line of black public hair running down from his belly button into his jeans. Steve stopped looking as he heard footsteps on the wood behind him. Bucky shot up instinctively.   
“Joe? Is that you?” The approaching old man was saying blinded by the sun.   
“I’ll handle this” Steve promised as Bucky tried to hide his empty socket. Steve stood and approached the old man he had bought his cabin off. “Hello Marvin” Steve smiled shaking his hand.   
“I thought it was you Joe. I haven’t seen you here since the day you bought the cabin”  
“Work has kept me busy” He said and Marvin nodded.  
“What do you do again?”  
“Security work” Steve said sort of lying and caught him trying to glance back at Bucky but Steve moved in the way. “So what are you doing at the lake?” Steve asked.  
“Just walking, I was about to check on your cabin for you”  
“No need. I am enjoying a well needed vacation”  
“Ah good, good. So is that your boyfriend?” Marvin asked pointing to Bucky. Steve burst out laughing.   
“Nooooo” Steve stated.  
“Its fine it’s the 21st century Joe” Marvin chuckled.   
“We’re just good friends”   
“Sure Joe” Marvin rolled his eyes and then laughed. “Oh well I won’t disturb you any longer, pop round one evening for supper if you want” He added wandering off. Steve was quite surprised not by his question but how open he was to it. The world Steve grew up in was completely different. Steve turned and walked back to Bucky who was buttoning up his shirt and sliding his boots back on.   
“What are you doing?” Steve asked  
“I’m going back to the cabin”  
“Why? We haven’t finished”  
“We are not safe here. If he recognises me we are doomed” Bucky panicked.  
“He doesn’t even recognise me, why would he recognise you? He probably doesn’t own a tv” Steve tried to calm him.   
“If he can get to us anyone can” Bucky said about to leave but he grabbed his arm.   
“Wait a minute, you're overreacting” Steve said but Bucky pulled his arm away and shoved Steve back. He would have stumbled into the lake if he had not caught the post behind him. Bucky stormed off leaving Steve alone.  
Steve sat back down alone allowing them both sometime apart. Bucky was fragile and recovering would take time. He stayed alone catching another fish and until the sun was growing heavy in the sky. He packed up, put his shirt on and headed back with all of his items.   
He came to the cabin and strolled in to step on broken bits of plastic and metal. Steve placed his rods and box down before looking further into the room to find the radio had been smashed upon the floor. “Bucky!” Steve called wording what had happened but he did not reply. He walked to the bedroom and then to the bathroom but he was nowhere in sight. He walked back outside and called but no one replied but he as quick to notice the axe by the inside of the front door had gone. Steve locked the door hind him and allowed his super hearing to kick in. He listened beyond the birds and insects and ignored the background noises until he could focus on the faint patting on chopping. It was coming from the North so he headed off in that direction.   
He listened the whole way until the chopping was loud enough to hear by anyone. He came across Bucky, shirtless and dripping in sweat as he chopped wildly with his only arm against a live tree. Steve noticed the failed attempts at other logs on the ground. Bucky was attacking the tree rather than chopping it down to use. “Bucky” Steve said in concern. Bucky was crying behind his rage as bark flew everywhere.  
“I can’t do shit. I am damaged goods!” Bucky roared and launched the axe that hard that it flew by Steve and embedded itself into another tree.   
“You're not broken” Steve sighed.  
“That’s easy for you to say Captain America. You are the star spangled hero. What am I?” He asked pointing to his chest.   
“The greatest man I have ever known” Steve replied firmly.  
“No I’m not. I'm a monster that has killed too many to count. I killed Tony’s parents” Bucky sobbed kicking a fallen branch about ten feet away from him.   
“That was not you Buck”  
“Who else was it then? I have made it all up have I?”   
“You were not in control”  
“You may be able to wash the blood off your hands as collateral damage but I can’t” Bucky shouted and Steve felt his own rage stir. How dare he. “I don’t deserve to be here playing house with a friend I don’t deserve. Why didn’t you freeze me?” Bucky sobbed and Steve’s anger subsided.  
“I would have frozen the Winter Soldier Buck but not you, never you. I lost you once. I can’t live in this world without my friend” Steve admitted.   
“We are the same person, this soldier is me”  
“The boy I grew up with was not the winter soldier. The man I see now is not the winter soldier” Steve explained, pointing.   
“The world still calls me it. The radio news was demanding the winter soldier be found and executed” Bucky revealed.   
“The world doesn’t know the person I know but they will. We will show them” Steve promised.   
“One right does not forgive a thousand wrongs Steve”  
“No but it’s a start” Steve said approaching his broken friend. “Come on, let’s get back” Steve said but Bucky unexpectedly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Steve held his bare back as Bucky’s arm gripped around his neck and they pressed together. Bucky was still shaking but it felt like more of an embrace than a hug. Bucky was not letting go until Steve was the one who pulled away but even then their arms were loosely still touching each other.   
“Till the end of the line” Steve smiled, his hand still on Bucky’s waist.   
“Till the end of the line” Bucky replied, his arm still on Steve’s shoulder. They separated and headed home after Steve yanked the axe out of the tree. Although Bucky was quiet that evening he was not as brooding as before. They ate their cooked fish and enjoyed listening to a cd in the player Bucky did not break.   
The night drew in as quickly as the fire was lit. Steve was humming along to the golden oldies while Bucky grinned and watched. “Right I am exhausted. I think I’ll go to bed” Bucky announced giving Steve a random firm grip on his leg before he stood.   
“Goodnight” Steve replied watching his friend walk away.


	4. Skinny Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To cheer Bucky up, Steve decides they should do an activity Bucky used to love - Skinny Dipping... but they are left lost in a worsening storm. They find an unexpected place to shelter and Steve also finds a hidden side to his best friend.

Bucky had been moping around the next morning as Steve collected more firewood. Once he had returned with a bundle he came back to his friend sitting on the sofa daydreaming in silence. He was no doubt reliving Hydra horrors that were not his fault. “Right” Steve announced in front of him.  
“What?” Bucky asked confused.  
“I hate seeing you like this”  
“I'm fine. It’s just going to take a while” Bucky admitted.  
“Come with me” He ordered wanting to see him happy.  
“Where?” Bucky asked.  
“It’s a surprise Buck” Steve smiled offering his friend a hand up. Bucky grabbed his hand firmly and got up. They left the cabin together and walked out into the warm day. Bucky was trailing behind a while but Steve tried to keep him optimistic. He had led his friend off the beaten track to a small clearing with natural pool. It was smaller and more private than the lake.  
“Why are we here Steve?” Bucky asked.  
“I saw it earlier and I remembered that you used to love swimming on hot days” Steve smiled hoping he still remembered. Bucky cracked a smile.   
“I did” He nodded. “I haven’t in a long while”  
“I used to sit on the side fully clothed when you brought other girls” Steve said remembering how he would not dare to show anyone his body but Bucky.  
“Do you think my arm will be fine?”   
“Yes it’s all sealed” He replied and with that Bucky shrugged and started undressing. He pulled off his tight t-shirt in one quick swoop exposing his body. He kicked off his boots and then unbuckled his jeans. Steve recoiled.  
“Wait we said one rule was no nudity in this friendship” Steve stated wanting some boundaries and no more phases taking over.  
“Who says I’m naked under these?” Bucky asked and Steve blushed unintentionally. “I am and can’t remember that rule” Bucky smirked and pulled his jeans down exposing his smooth bare arse to Steve who laughed and covered his eyes poorly. There was no harm in looking. Bucky ran into the water with a gasp for air as the coldness took his breath away.   
“How cold is it?” Steve asked biding his time.  
“This was your idea” Bucky called, his wet hair swept back from his face. He looked more like the Bucky Steve remembered. Steve carefully took off his shirt, shoes, socks and jeans and folded them. Steve thought about keeping his underwear on but he only had that pair with him. In a rush of adrenaline he yanked his briefs off, cupped his dick and ran into the lake to join Bucky in all his full naked glory. The cold swallowed him up but he felt free.   
They swam and raced each other in the cool water but Steve had the advantage of two arms. Bucky kept splashing him like a child though. “This is the life” Steve smiled finding a rock to sit on in the water.   
“It’s good” Bucky admitted finally breaking that sulky mood. It felt so freeing to have the cold water against all his bare skin. “If only the world could see us now” Bucky smirked and Steve laughed. They continued swimming for a few more minutes as the sun beat down overhead only stopping behind a few clouds now and then. He was a little excited every time he remembered Bucky was naked just feet away from him but before long the cold started to get to even Bucky.   
He waded to side until he could stand and Steve watched as his dripping naked body left the water. His wet, firm arse cheeks glistened as he walked out. “You forgot towels” Bucky informed him.  
“Sorry” Steve admitted but was secretly thankful he had now. Bucky was standing in full view, completely naked and dripping wet. He had cupped his cock but it was still a great sight. Bucky’s muscles and hairy body were covered in water droplets. His abs, thighs and blacks pubes were on display. His hand barely managed to keep his cock hidden.   
“It’s hot enough to drip dry” Bucky sighed. He turned to grab his t-shirt before lying down on the grass bank. The sun was shining down through the trees as he got comfy. He let his cock loose to position the shirt but and Steve caught a lucky glimpse of his cock. It was long, about five inches soft. His balls only sagged a little and his black pubes were trimmed.  
It was an image Steve would not forget. He was thankful the water was so cold at that moment. He waded to the side and cupped his soft cock as he left the water.   
Steve bent down to pick up his t-shirt and he caught the eye of Bucky for a split second. He must have looked in the wrong direction at that moment they caught eyes. Bucky would not have been looking at him naked. He led down next to his friend two feet apart. He covered his cock with his t-shirt and chilled on the grass in the sun.   
Steve enjoyed the breeze on his naked body that cooled him from the heat. Bucky had his eyes closed and Steve could not stop looking over at him. His body looked fantastic led out by him. His eyes were drifting to the shirt just covering his cock. “I can’t believe I’m naked right next to you” Steve chuckled.  
“Nothing I haven’t seen before in the army”  
“This is me though” Steve corrected him.  
“I saw you in your briefs when you were skinny”  
“I never let anyone see me like that. You had no choice when living with me”  
“Well I'm sure you’ve seen more of me” Bucky replied. In truth he had but not his cock until today. He imagined it sometimes but now he had the image whether he wanted to or not.   
“Captain America and the Winter Solider share more than just punches” Steve read out like a sensational headline. Bucky laughed.   
They dried about ten minutes later before the darker clouds started coming over and both started to put their clothes on due to clouds coming over. Steve watched as Bucky pulled his jeans up over his arse after he had bent down to get them. His struggling made his arse cheeks bounce. They headed back home in a much better mood than when they left. The only thing to dampen their mood was the pitter patter of rain starting to fall from the darkening grey clouds above the treeline.   
They picked up their pace through the dense foliage off the beaten track. “Are we lost?” Bucky asked following behind. Steve was certain it was the direction he was heading in but the forest looked the same in every direction. “We are aren’t we?” Bucky accused.  
“No it’s this way” Steve lied. The rain was breaking through the foliage above now and slowly wetting them again. They waded past bushes and ducked under branches as the rain hammered down relentlessly.   
“It’s this way now” Bucky stopped, pointing left when Steve believed it was right.   
“You don’t know this place” He replied.  
“No more than you but I’m telling you it’s this way” Bucky seemed adamant. Their clothes were clinging to their bodies because it had taken them that long to find the cabin in the storm. They stumbled out onto a dirt track but Steve had no idea which way to go. “Left” Bucky said again but Steve bristled and stormed off to the right not even trying to stay out of the rain now.   
About ten minutes of pouring rain and silence later Steve froze to hear the beeping of a vehicle behind them. He turned with Bucky to see a jeep flashing and beeping further down the track. “Shit we better run” Bucky said in clear panic but Steve knew it was friendly.   
“It must be a resident. If we run, we will look suspicious” Steve tried to calm Buck as the tattered jeep continued its approach.   
“Joe!” Marvin called out from the window.   
“Jees” Bucky sighed.   
“Hi!” Steve called back as the jeep pulled up next to them.   
“What are you doing in this storm?” He asked.   
“We got a little lost”  
“Well you’re heading to my home this way. You should be going the other way” Marvin chuckled and Steve looked at an annoyed Bucky. “Come on get in” He offered. Steve walked around to jump in the passenger seat while Bucky got in the back. He almost shot back out as an Alsatian jumped up to greet him. “Oh that’s Scruff, he’s nice enough don’t worry” Marvin laughed as Buck was attacked by licks. Steve watched Buck scowling as they drove off.   
“Sorry to get your seat wet” Steve apologised.  
“Oh its fine, I use this to drive around my land” He shrugged. Steve noticed after a while that Marvin passed areas to turn around and head to the cabin.   
“I thought our home was the other way” Steve said.  
“It is but the power lines are down and you can’t freeze in that shack. You can warm up and have a bite to eat at my home” Marvin stated. Steve did not want to keep company and he looked back at Buck who was shaking his head in a silent no.   
“That is kind but I think we prefer to be back home”  
“Nonsense. We are closer to mine now” Marvin explained and Steve did not want to push. Bucky was silently raging in the back. “So what’s your name?” Marvin asked Bucky. He went silent for an awkward moment.  
“Logan” Buck said.  
“Adam” Steve said over him. They blurted out at the same time and Marvin frowned.  
“Adams is my last name” Buck covered for himself and Marvin nodded.   
They eventually got out of the forest and to the gates of Marvin’s home. Steve could not believe his eyes. It was more like a stately home than a farm house. He looked back to see Bucky’s reaction and noticed Scruff’s head resting on his lap as he smoothed him. Marvin drove them up the gravel and into a garage on the side. They got out and enjoyed the relief from the storm raging outside.   
“Come on let’s get you some coffee” Marvin smiled gesturing them to follow him into the house. The house was just as nice inside. They were shown across the art laden hall into a living room where they sat next to each other on the sofa still cold and wet.   
“I’ll get you towels” Marin said before wandering off.   
“Are you okay?” Steve asked Buck and he nodded as he shivered. Steve instinctively put his arm around him for warmth. Bucky smiled but Steve retracted his arm as Marvin came back with towels that they draped over themselves.   
“Do you like coffee?” He asked enthusiastically.   
“Yes” Steve answered for them and Marvin was off again. Buck dried his hair and Steve wrapped his body in the towel like a cocoon.   
“I was not expecting a home like this” Bucky stated. It was grander than the man seemed. Steve saw a family picture on the oak sideboard across the room but saw no signs of anyone else in the house.   
Marvin returned with coffee that they took readily from him. It was nice to feel warm. Marvin sat opposite with Scruff on his lap. He was making general chit chat about his home and family. His wife had passed and his daughters lived away. Steve understood why he was adamant they came to his now. “So what about you to how did you meet?” Marvin asked. ‘Oh almost ninety years ago’ Steve thought but looked at Buck.   
“Work” Bucky blurted out.   
“Security firm isn’t it?” He asked and they nodded. “We need more security in this crazy world now, aliens in New York the other year I heard someone say. I try to keep away from the news it’s just depressing now” Marvin explained and Steve faked a laugh. “Is that how you lost your arm Logan?” Marvin asked and Bucky froze.   
“Machine injury” He sort of lied.   
“I hope you had compensation”  
“That’s what we are using now” Bucky smiled.   
“Good. Are you sure you’re not hungry now?” He asked and they shook their heads. “Well I will show to the guest rooms if you don’t mind” Marvin said stifling a yawn. Steve folded the towels and they followed Marvin up the staircase down the corridor. He opened a door to a room and let them inside. “These rooms have on suites. There is one just across the hall if you’d prefer. I will see you for breakfast. Goodnight” Marvin smiled and Steve thanked him.   
The room was the size of their whole cabin. Bucky pulled off his still damp clothes to sit on the bed. “Ah that’s better” He sighed. Steve sat on the bed next to Bucky’s left arm or what was left of the implant Hydra had created. The break was quite clean but the scarring around the area where the metal fused into and with skin was horrid. He rose is right hand to touch it and Bucky flinched. “They mutilated you” Steve sighed touching the bubbling scars softly.   
“Improved me according to them” Bucky replied watching him trace the scars before he removed his hand. “Do you feel improved or burdened? You always wanted muscles but now you are their symbol” Bucky asked. In truth he felt like the improvement was a burden. Not as great of a burden as Bucky’s but everyone expected so much of him.   
“It is what it is” Steve replied.   
“It must have its benefits looking like you do now” Bucky hinted. He knew that meant with the ladies.   
“Not really”  
“So you’ve still never?” Bucky asked stopping short of directly asking him. Steve felt awkward enough as it was without being reminded.   
“No” He replied feeling his cheeks blush but in the warmth he would get away with it.   
“It’s hard to believe. You're even better looking than me now” Bucky sighed and Steve smirked.   
“They see the captain not me. They see muscles with stars and stripes” Steve replied knowing that the old Bucky would have used that to his advantage but Steve never could. He did not want a fling or a one-night stand, he wanted a real connection.   
“Even when you're not in the uniform?”   
“My face is everywhere these days” Steve sighed leaning back against the edge of the sofa.  
“So I’m the only one who has seen Captain America’s dick?” Bucky asked and Steve’s jaw dropped.   
“Buck” Steve gasped before laughing.  
“Were friends aren’t we?” Bucky smirked at him. “You shouldn’t be die a virgin with that between your legs” Bucky laughed and Steve’s cheeks really flushed fully red this time. He was shocked and embarrassed.   
“You said you did not see it” Steve tried to act normal but he could not.  
“I lied. I want that serum they used on you” Bucky chuckled. Steve did not know what to say so playfully shoved him. It only made Bucky laugh more. He had always regretted being embarrassed of his body but now he was being complimented. “Nice rosy cheeks” Bucky said and Steve felt like the skinny boy that Bucky used to playfully flirt with sometimes to make it awkward for Bucky’s amusement.  
“Can you stop please? This topic is weird” Steve asked.  
“You’ve always been so prude. Looking like you now I’d be back to my old ways”  
“It’s not just about sex though” Steve said even cringing when he said the word for some reason. “My life is crazy now. Who would want that?” He wondered.  
“That blond piece does” Bucky stated which was true. Steve had tried to force his feelings with her because he felt alone but he did not have any spark with her. The kiss was nice but nothing like he had with Peggy.  
“I don’t know” Steve sighed.  
“I want what you want” Bucky admitted.   
“What’s that?”  
“A real connection with someone. I'm not the man I used to be, I know I’m getting there but I don’t want one night stands, I want someone to look after me now. Someone who sees me not the soldier” Bucky sighed almost repeating what Steve had just said. They were both alone in this world except from having each other.   
“You will find someone” Steve tried to reassure him.  
“I think I have” Bucky confessed and looked at Steve. He could not believe what he was hearing. His heart was racing. In fact he was so shell shocked that he did nothing as Bucky quickly leant in and planted a firm kiss on Steve’s lips. Steve had dreamt of this a few times but now it was happening and he did not know what to do. Bucky’s hand cupped his jaw. He wanted to kiss back more than anything but Bucky was his friend, the phase was a phase and yet he knew it was not. He had seen Bucky as something more for a very long time.   
Bucky’s soft lips stayed probably waiting for a response from Steve’s own. His stubble was grating against Steve’s smooth chin. Bucky pulled away slowly and looked directly at Steve as he panted. He could feel his own look of surprise and Bucky turned away quickly. “I'm sorry, they messed with my head” Bucky stated getting up and collecting his clothes. Steve wanted to call him back down but he just could not. This so called brave captain America had deserted him. Bucky left him alone in the room as he went to bed.   
Steve was just sitting there not quite believing what just happened. It was great but yet so new and strange that he was in shock. He cared deeply for Bucky but this was a different feeling. He had felt it when he tried on Bucky’s underwear or caught glimpses of his body but he thought it was curiosity and even his hormones. He was yet to have sex so everyone was sexy he had put it down to. He never labelled it or himself but perhaps he had been ignoring it for a while. He clearly enjoyed it as he looked down to see his cock throbbing. He covered it instinctively with a cushion and sat in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love any feedback or ideas. Its still a work in progress. Thank you.


	5. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes missing and Steve turns to the liquor bottle, only to be explosively reunited with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning.

Steve awoke in the strange bed, still in his briefs and still with a rock hard cock. He tossed and turned not quite realizing what day it was or what had happened until he fully came around and saw his clothes still hung by the window of the guest room. Bucky had kissed him as he sat in his underwear. Steve sat up rubbing his eyes, he did not want get up because it meant having to talk to Bucky. He did not know what to say, ‘Hey Buck that kiss felt right, I was just shocked’ or if he should pretend it never happened. Perhaps Bucky regretted it or was not thinking fully.   
Steve got out of the bed and touched his clothes that were bone dry and placed them on so he would not be in a state of undress when seeing Bucky this morning. ‘Everything needs to be normal’ he thought. Steve tidied Marvin’s room to keep himself busy before finally realizing it was time to leave the room. Steve walked across the hall feeling guilty. Bucky had opened up to him and he said nothing. His friend was probably feeling ten times worse than Steve.  
Steve took a deep breath and found his courage finally. He walked over to the bedroom door and knocked gently. “Buck?” He asked calmly to no reply. Steve opened the door and expected to see him still asleep but the double bed was empty. Steve looked around and noticed Bucky’s clothes were gone.   
Steve headed down to the living room expecting to see him there but he came across Marvin making toast. “Powers back on. Did you sleep well?” He smiled at Steve.  
“Yes very well thank you. Have you seen Logan?” Steve asked.   
“He left early this morning” Marvin revealed and Steve’s stomach flipped.   
“Well I better be going to then. You have been so kind” Steve said.  
“Oh its fine. Are you sure you don’t want breakfast?” Marvin asked and Steve respectively declined. He thanked him again and left the large house to head home and the dirt track. Steve was in the right direction this time as he passed fallen trees. The cabin was in sight.  
Steve checked for the jeep outside and it was still there which hopefully meant Buck had not run away. Bucky was nowhere to be found inside though. He did not know what to do at that point. His whole reason for being there was to keep Bucky safe and allow him to recover but without him he was alone. He did not want to leave just yet, he had loved his time here and something was telling him to wait. ‘Give it a night’ he thought to himself so he could see if Bucky returned like he hoped.   
Steve was left alone for that whole afternoon without so much as a sight of Bucky as he fished, and even washed their dirty clothes in the stream. He hoped Bucky was inside as he returned with the basket of clothes but to his dismay Bucky was still not home. Steve hung the clothes by open windows to dry and sat down with a drink to listen to old records.  
A few shots of liquor and swigs of whiskey straight from the bottle later and the evening had arrived. Steve felt drunk and sick with worry that Bucky had fled again and he had lost him. He imagined all sorts of scenarios in his mind. He pictured Bucky hitchhiking across country, or sleeping in the forest. All of the scenarios upset Steve because Bucky should not be alone, he did not deserve to be left alone.   
He stood and stumbled over to close the windows and drew the curtains hoping Bucky was at least safe. It meant Steve would have to leave in the morning and return to his normality, a normality that involved fighting. Steve grabbed their clothes and took them to the bedroom to pack away his uniform. Bucky’s black uniform was there but he could not pack it and that was when the front door sounded. Steve flinched as it closed and rushed out to see Bucky standing by the doorway. “Oh thank God” Steve sighed, happy to see his friend safe and sound. On closer approach he realised Bucky’s shoulder length hair had gone. It was short like it used to be. He also stunk of liquor himself. “You cut your hair” Steve stated the obvious.  
“I am a mess as the soldier. I need to get back to being me” Bucky replied not looking at him directly.   
“Looks good. I just want to say-”   
“Don’t. Last night I was a mess. I shouldn’t have kissed you, that wasn’t me” Bucky confessed and Steve wondered if he was covering.   
“You're weren’t a mess Buck”   
“I am. I hope I have not made this weird, we are friends. I don’t know what I was thinking. I haven’t been close to anyone in a long while and in my crazy mind it felt like it should have happened but obviously I'm still not me” Bucky stated and Steve’s heart dropped. It had not changed anything, well not for the worse anyway.  
“It hasn’t changed us Buck” Steve promised.  
“I hope not” Bucky replied  
“Have you ever felt like that about me before?” Steve asked curiously. Bucky looked annoyed and shrugged.   
“Never” he said so strongly that Steve was taken aback. “You know I like women”  
“So do I” Steve replied in a natural defense.   
“Great. Let’s carry on then” Bucky replied storming towards Steve. As he passed Steve felt an urge he had never felt before. In a heat of drunken madness he grabbed Bucky’s right arm and turned him to face him. He pushed against him and kissed him passionately. Bucky’s back hit the kitchen counter as Steve wrapped his arms around his friend tightly. It felt so right. He had lost him once and he was not going to ever again. Bucky was kissing him back with a fierce passion. He wanted it as much as he had last night that was clear. This was Bucky, not the soldier. Their lips moved in frantic rhythm as Bucky held on as their wet tongues intertwined.  
It had been a long time building. They did not pull apart or stop for even just a second. There was nothing to question, it just felt right. He was not sure how much was the alcohol and how much was buried emotions. Steve gave in to it all, he wanted this, he wanted Bucky. Bucky grabbed the bottom of Steve’s t-shirt and started yanking it up unsuccessfully. They stopped kissing for a moment as Steve grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tore it up over his head before kissing him again. He trusted him then when he was skinny and wanted him to enjoy him now he was muscular. Bucky was grabbing his bare back and pulling him as tight as possible. Steve was rock hard in his jeans and he could feel Bucky’s own hard excitement bulging against his. It sent him wild.   
“Take it off” Steve commanded out of nowhere as Bucky ripped off his shirt. Their warm bare chests pressed together. Bucky was hairy and Steve was smooth. Bucky stopped kissing him to attack his neck with kisses. Steve’s eyes rolled back in bliss. His left hand cupped the back of Bucky’s head. He had been missing out for so long. All those nights living together and this could have happened but now was the right moment for them both. Bucky swapped places and pushed him against the counter. Steve was breathless as Bucky started trailing down his neck, then to his pecks with soft kisses. Bucky’s lips explored his friend’s new chest. His hard nipples were next and Steve quivered as his friend’s tongue and mouth explored them with licks and sucks that sent nerves through him. Bucky paused to smirk at Steve’s reaction before continuing to suck his left nipple. Steve gripped the back of his short hair.  
He could not help but moan a little. Bucky did not stop there. He dropped to his knees and begun unbuckling Steve’s belt. It was a moment that made Steve pause, not psychically but mentally. It was a huge border they were about to cross. The kiss had cemented their attraction for each other but this was more than Steve had ever done. His first experience was about to be with Bucky of all people. Bucky was surprisingly quick opening his belt and tugging his jeans down. Steve’s hard cock was bulging in his tighty-whities just a couple of inches from Bucky’s face. Bucky smirked as he saw the length. Steve felt a blush of drunken excitement and grabbed the counter behind him as Bucky’s hand touched his bulge.  
Steve’s nerves were on fire by the feeling of someone else’s touch. Bucky stroked his hard shaft through the thin cotton layer and even felt his smooth balls. Steve could barely contain himself as he grabbed the band of his briefs but stopped. “Don’t stop” Steve whimpered wanting him. Instead Bucky grabbed his jeans and pulled them off each leg along with Steve’s socks.   
“Sit up” Bucky ordered and Steve obeyed. He jumped up onto the counter close to the covered window. Bucky moved in between his legs to kiss him passionately again. This time he grabbed Steve’s briefs and tugged on the right side as Steve helped him on the left. Steve raised his arse to remove them as his hard cock flopped out against his abs. Bucky smirked at its appearance. Bucky practically tore the briefs off Steve’s legs leaving him completely naked and nervously excited.   
Bucky pushed Steve to lean back and his head hit the blinds on the window. He was not comfortable but he could not care less and Bucky grabbed his hard cock and started stroking it up and down. His grip was firm and fast and Steve was in pure bliss. It was much better than doing it himself. Bucky leant forward across Steve’s lap, supporting himself with his elbow. “Do you want this?” He asked and Steve gasped.   
“Yes” He confirmed eagerly and with that Bucky’s lips parted and took Steve’s cock into his warm wet mouth. Steve moaned as Bucky took it deeper and twirled his tongue around it that sent shivers through Steve. His hand moved up and down working the base where his mouth could not reach. Bucky even played with his balls which sent Steve mad.   
He could not believe his eyes when he kept looking down to see his wet cock disappearing into Bucky’s warm wet mouth. Up and Down.  
“I'm going to cum” Steve moaned in bliss after a few minutes but Bucky was not stopping. He sucked harder and faster and grabbed Steve’s shaft with a firm grip. Steve was shaking, trying to stop exploding but wanting to release so badly. He never wanted it to end but he could not hold on. In a quivering burst he shot his cum into Bucky’s mouth as he gripped his hair. Bucky pulled back but not off. Steve kept cumming more than he ever had alone. Eventually he stopped and tried to catch his breath. Bucky swallowed Steve’s cum and even licked his end clean. Bucky stood up and wiped his lips on the back of his hand before smiling at Steve who smiled back between breaths.  
“My turn” Bucky slurred before pulling off his jeans. Steve looked at his friend’s hard cock pressed in his boxers before he turned away and swayed towards the sofa. Steve watched as he slid his boxers off, revealing his firm, slightly hairy arse and sat down with his back to Steve. He felt so excited he could barely stop smiling. He wanted Bucky. Steve slid off the counter and walked slowly over to him completely naked and still hard.   
Buck looked ridiculously hot, sat naked in the light of the fire while he smirked at Steve. How he had imagined it was nothing like this when he thought of the women Bucky had. They were so lucky and now he was. Bucky was rock hard and about six and a half inches but thicker than Steve. His balls were tight against the base of his cock and his pubes were trimmed but dark as the night. Steve could see the base of his crack which sent him alight. Steve instinctively dropped to his knees in front of Buck’s cock and looked up at his friend. He was not sure how to approach it but he knew he wanted to more than anything.   
He reached out and grabbed the warm thick shaft of his friend and Bucky’s head rolled back. It was strange but by no means unpleasant. His other hand reached out to touch his tight ball sack and Bucky moaned as he rubbed them. Pre cum was already wetting the top of his cock. He jerked off Bucky for a while enjoying the moment but he had to repay the favour. He was nervous if truth be told but he was not going to stop. Steve propped himself up, and guided Bucky’s wet salty shaft into his mouth. His friend moaned in pleasure as he tried to take it deeper. He started sucking wondering if he was doing as good a job as Bucky. Again it was a new and weird sensation but so pleasurable. His own cock was rock hard again while sucking his friend. He wanted to please him.   
Bucky’s head was still tilted back in enjoyment. Steve grabbed the base of Bucky’s shaft as his lips and tongue slid up and down. Steve could not help but to grip his friend’s thigh, and rub his abs and even squeeze his peck. He was exploring him. Bucky grabbed the back of his hand in the heat of the moment. “I’m gonna-” Bucky gasped and Steve stopped sucking. He left his right hand on to jerk his friend as he tensed and released his warm cum over his own abs and Steve’s right hand.   
Bucky’s covered chest was rising and falling as he caught his breath and then burst out laughing. Steve could not help but join him. It felt right but it was so weird. He felt like a young boy again admiring his friend from afar but now it had happened. Steve blushed and removed his grip from Bucky’s cock after the heat of passion had subsided. “That was different” Bucky said clearly as confused as Steve.   
“It was” Steve smiled not sure what else to say. Everything had changed now. “I’ll, uh get some tissue” Steve said standing up before walking over to the kitchen with his semi hard cock. Steve washed his hand before quickly finding his briefs from the tiled floor. He placed them on and took the roll of paper to Bucky. He handed Buck the tissue. Bucky wiped his chest clean of his own cum and cleaned his softening shaft.  
Steve was thankful drink had sedated their nerves and logic. He bent over to pick up Bucky’s boxers before handing them over. “Thanks” Buck grinned, staying seated as he pulled them up bit by bit until he was covered. Steve felt comfortable enough to take a seat now they it was over and they were dressed a little. Bucky stood and wandered over to the kitchen. He came back with two glasses of whiskey.   
“I thought you didn’t drink?” Steve asked as he was handed one.  
“This is exactly why I did not want to” Bucky replied and Steve smirked in agreement. They sat in silence as they both came to the realization as to what had just occurred. It was not an awkward silence just a reflective one. Steve wondered how long Buck had been attracted to him. Steve had been attracted to Bucky since they were boys, he could admit that to himself now. He had thought it was a one way street though and never pursued it or told him.   
Bucky had never given Steve an inkling into mutual feelings. He used to tease Steve and flirt now and then but that was for his amusement. He was quite tactile but he had put that down to personality. They had even shared a bed in cold winters but there were no hints there either. Buck loved women at one point but when did he look at Steve in the same way. Was it their reunion, Steve had felt a rush if affection for him then that had led to this point. They had each other back but why had it developed into this. When he thought about it, Bucky was very good at oral while Steve was clumsy. Perhaps Buck had experimented in the army. He wanted to ask but their emotions were raw and it was confusing for them both so he left it. He was tired enough as it was.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the intense night before. Steve wakes to the realization of what happened and has to face Bucky.

Steve startled himself awake from the sofa. He was still in his briefs and sat up as if he had dropped off for a few seconds not hours. The morning light was already creeping in. Two empty glasses were sitting on the table in front. He had no blanket or pillow. It was then the lousy feeling of a hangover hit him. He was so thirsty.   
It was only when he stood and walked to the kitchen and saw his t-shirt, jeans and socks still crumpled around the tiled floor that he remembered everything that had happened, the passionate kissing, the nakedness, Buck’s hard cock in his mouth. It was like a bad dream but he felt kind of glad it had happened. He hoped Bucky had not freaked out. Steve put on his clothes because he did not want to be almost naked when seeing Bucky this morning.  
He was pouring a glass of water when he heard the bedroom door opened. ‘Shit’ he whispered out loud wondering what to say or do. “Hey” Bucky said behind him.   
“Morning” Steve replied still sipping his water while facing the sink.  
“Are you Okay?” Bucky asked.   
“Just hungover, I haven’t been drunk in a long while” Steve said, turning to face him. He was making sure he could use the drinking excuse if he had to but he hoped he would not have to. Bucky seemed to be calm and collected about it so far.   
“You had half a bottle of gin and whiskey before I came back” Bucky revealed and Steve turned to face him.   
“Really?” Steve asked not remembering he had drunk that much. Buck pointed to the bin and as soon as Steve opened it, he saw the empty bottles. That explained the lousy feeling he had. “I didn’t realise, my tolerance is higher” he admitted. “Are you hungry?” Steve asked wanting to draw away from the events of last night.  
“I’ll have whatever you're having” Bucky replied walking off to the sofa in his boxers and t-shirt. Steve glanced at his arse as he walked away. Steve focused on breakfast and prepared them canned fruit. He took them over to Bucky who thanked him, before he took a seat by him.   
“Do you remember last night?” Bucky asked. Steve was chewing so he could think of an answer. He did not know if it was a test or just to see where they stood. He thought about lying but this was Buck and he was not going to run from him.   
“I do” Steve replied facing him.  
“Okay, I think it’s strange for us both”  
“It’s new” Steve explained.  
“Surprising” Buck described. There were many more words for it; mind-blowing, amazing, madness.  
“Very. I never thought about us, well it” Steve tried to explain his confusing feelings.   
“Well something was building between us these past few days, weeks even. I know I’m a bit scatter brained but that was clear Steve” Bucky confessed. It was true, Steve’s so called phases had returned daily.   
“I just never thought of a man romantically, like any other man, as in I don’t fancy men but you are” Steve stopped realizing where his blabbering was getting him. He took another bite instead.  
“I experimented” Bucky confessed and Steve could not believe it. Bucky the Dame magnet had tried men. It was surprising and yet Bucky always had a thirst for exciting new things.  
“In the army?” Steve asked wanting to know more. Bucky nodded. “What happened?”  
“I’m a little hazy Steve but I remember I was lonely. I found comfort in a colleague and the rest is blurry history” Bucky admitted to Steve’s surprise. It did explain the great oral and the fact he might have seen Steve in a different way.   
“So you are bisexual?” Steve asked.  
“I must be. I never labelled it, I’ve had more to deal with since then” he explained. “You must be to”. When Steve heard it like that he had to question it. A man had been his first sexual experience but a good friend. He had loved a woman but he loved Bucky in a different way.  
“I don’t really know” Steve answered.  
“It does not matter anyway. I have known since we were teenagers that you saw me as something more. I saw you as a very close friend and buried myself in women but I missed you in the army”  
“I thought I was in a weird phase” Steve admitted for the first time. He had never opened up this part of him. This so called phase had been exposed so openly now.   
“I know. I thought the same thing when I thought of you every day in the army. I cared for you so long that I missed it. We were so close and I was preoccupied with chasing mindless women but I never cared for them like I did for you. I liked the attention you gave me and I teased you for it but that was all. Then I went to the army. Then you came to rescue me. Dame in distress. Of course it got blurred and buried after that” Bucky laughed. Steve had no idea but was moved by the affection.   
“Are we still friends or something more now?” Steve asked.  
“More maybe” Bucky confirmed. Steve smiled and could not believe it but was excited for more.   
“One step at a time though” Steve stated wanting them to take their time and focus on it, not regret anything. Bucky nodded before rising from the chair. He placed a hand on Steve’s thigh and gently squeezed it before taking his plate to the sink.   
In truth the day was like any other. Steve could not get Buck or their oral sex out of his mind but they seemed to talk about general things off topic. Buck volunteered to collect the rabbits from the traps but Steve had enough of the same meals. “Let’s take the jeep into the village” Steve offered and Bucky’s mood changed as quickly as his face. “It’s quiet, no one will know us”  
“You’re too comfortable here” Bucky stated but Steve could not see the issue in that. He liked the cabin and liked it with Bucky.  
“I just want to go into the shop and get supplies. I’m not asking you out” Steve replied  
“Everyone is obsessed with The Avengers, with you. They have seen my face plastered everywhere and I have one fucking arm!” Bucky ranted.  
“We are not going to be in uniform, you can wear jackets” Steve offered.  
“If just one person recognises us and its gets out, we will have swat teams raiding every piece of land” Bucky explained but that was the worst outcome.   
“Well stay here then but I’m going” Steve said stubbornly. He was not going to eat rabbit or fish any more. Steve collected the keys and grabbed a coat from the closet as Bucky warned him how bad of an idea it was. Steve ignored him and threw him the cabin key.   
It was a pleasant enough day outside even with the cloud cover. Steve unlocked the jeep and got inside and before he had even finished turning the key Bucky had joined him in a coat. “Changed your mind?” Steve asked.  
“If you get caught, I’d feel guilty” Bucky explained. The dirt road wound through the forestry erratically, no trees had fallen on it. They saw no signs of any human life until the road attached to a bigger, straighter dirt track that ran to the edge of the forest. They came to the road eventually and even though that itself was off the grid, Bucky ducked away from passing tractors or the odd car.   
The small village, although picturesque, was remote in itself. There was the odd few shops, a bar, an inn, fuelling station further down the road and a few houses around the area. A handful of people were out and about and Bucky seemed to turn away from the window. Steve pulled up and parked outside the store. “Are you staying here or looking around?” Steve asked.  
“I’ll wait” Bucky said.   
“I’m taking the keys” Steve added not wanting Bucky to panic and leave him there. Steve took the keys and stepped out into the world. His name was Joe now and he was a family friend of Marvin. He walked confidently to the store and picked up a basket. The storekeeper barely looked his way, too busy watching TV behind the counter. Steve collected the essentials, a few ingredients, meats and snacks. He even got freshly made plumb jam for Bucky. A woman smiled politely as she walked past but paid him no mind. He walked to the counter and placed his basket on the side. “Need a bag sir?” The middle aged man asked.   
“Two please” He replied not looking directly at him.   
“Hiker?” The man asked.   
“A friend of a family here” Steve replied noticing to his horror the news report on TV behind the man. Images of the destroyed airport were on display as a presenter talked. The caption said The Avengers are now considered a high risk threat to global security by G8 summit.   
“Who?” The man asked distracting him. In this small town a new face meant a new tale and a little change from their little town no doubt.   
“Marvin” Steve answered and the man stopped packing. He was getting irritated. “Oh right. I didn’t know he had many friends to be honest” The man chuckled.  
“He’s a quiet soul” Steve replied.  
“He is. How do you know him?” He asked and Steve was losing his patience. His face was literally on the TV behind along with Bucky’s stating they were still evading authorities.  
“My father knew him when they were younger”   
“He used to be from here did he?”  
“Sorry I am in a bit of a rush” Steve apologised.   
“Oh no problem” The man said packing the last few items. “That’s twenty four dollars, fifty cent” He smiled and Steve counted his cash and handed it over.   
“Thank you” He said escaping the prying questions. He rushed to the car and threw the bags on Bucky’s lap.   
“Can we go now?” Bucky asked and for one Steve agreed that hiding was much better. He told Bucky what was on TV but he was not surprised. The accords wanted them more than ever now. They sped back faster than they had driven there. Steve wanted them safe and away from the world. It was not until they were back inside the cabin putting the shopping away that he relaxed again.   
“Plumb jam?” Bucky asked lifting it out of the bag.   
“You said you liked it” He replied.  
“I do” Bucky smiled fully. “Thanks Steve”. It was just a pot of jam but it was no doubt the first gift Bucky had received in decades. He even skipped their meal that night to have it on toast. Steve had chicken and rice with a cheese sauce as they sat side by side on the sofa.   
“Although that looks nice I have the better meal” Bucky smirked with plumb jam around his mouth. Without thinking he placed his finger on Buck’s mouth to wipe it away.   
“Sorry” Steve smirked.  
“Its fine I know I’m messy now. It must drive you insane” Bucky admitted. It did irritate Steve a little but not greatly.   
“Trust me you’re the only thing in this strange world that doesn’t” Steve confessed. He felt safe with Buck.   
“I know the feeling” Bucky smiled shyly. Bucky paused to stare at him and without even thinking Steve lent forward. There was no drink to hide behind this time. He pressed his lips against Bucky’s.   
He was a little hesitant at first but soon Bucky kissed back. Without the drunk messiness of the night before they took time to enjoy this moment. It was a slower, more sensual kiss. Bucky’s stubble was gently scraping against Steve’s less stubbly chin. He moved closer to Buck, not breaking away from his lips. Bucky’s arm draped over his shoulders as Steve nestled close to him.   
He slid his left arm behind and around Bucky, his right hand on Bucky’s neck. Their tongues soon entwined and they began grabbing each other more firmly as the passion intensified. Steve was hard and he even slid his hand down to grope Bucky’s crotch to find out he was hard to. He grabbed Buck’s hard shaft through his jeans and Bucky’s kiss become firmer but he pulled away. “You wanted to take things slow” Bucky whispered as they kissed again.   
“I do” Steve stopped to reply but once again their lips came together in a mad few seconds of making out. Eventually they pulled away and separated. Steve was a little disappointed but knew they needed to take things slowly. “Goodnight” Bucky kissed him and walked to his room.


	7. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It's been a long while sorry) Steve cannot sleep alone, especially knowing Bucky is naked next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Closer

Steve could not get settled on the couch. Even in his briefs he was too hot and too hard. The thought of Bucky was playing on his mind. It was like taking a couple of your favourite sweets from a bag and knowing that there was plenty more to be enjoyed and tempting you for more. After forty minutes of tossing and turning he decided to get up. He found himself drawn to Bucky’s room and the door was slightly ajar. Steve slowly pushed it open to see Bucky under the covers. Bucky stirred awake as he entered in his briefs.   
“Steve?” Bucky moaned.  
“I can’t sleep. Can I sleep here?” He asked feeling his heart pound.   
“Sure” Bucky moaned lying back down. Steve went over to the right side of the bed and got in under the thin sheets. Steve was excited just to be led next his friend. He turned on his back and looked over at Bucky who was facing him with his eyes closed. Steve tried to settle down turning to face the wall with his back to Bucky.   
He was drifting off until he heard Bucky toss and turn. He then felt Bucky’s arm enclose around him as he moved close behind him. Steve’s cock started to grow from the simplest touch. Bucky’s bare chest was touching his bare back. His arm was around his chest. Steve moved back towards Bucky so his bum was pressing against Bucky’s groin. Bucky’s hard cock was rubbing against Steve’s briefs. He had almost forgotten Buck slept naked.  
Steve started grinding his hips back and forth a little as Buck pushed forward enjoying the sensation. Steve’s was pressing back to feel Buck’s shaft between his cheeks. His heart was racing as Buck grabbed his pecks and then his chin to turn him around so they could kiss. Their kiss had all the passion of the drunken night before as they dry humped each other. Steve only stopped to pull his briefs off. He wanted this. His nerves were set alight. His bare arse was pressed right against Bucky’s bare shaft. They stopped kissing to enjoy the feeling. Bucky grabbed Steve’s arse and then his hard cock as his own rubbed against Steve.   
This was almost enough to make Steve cum but Bucky stopped to slide his naked body on top of him. Steve gripped Bucky’s hips as their cocks pressed together. Buck’s hairy chest pressed against his own smooth chest and they kissed again. Bucky’s legs slid in between Steve’s as he rubbed up and down so their cocks could grind together. Steve moved his hand to grab them both and jerk them together in rhythm with Buck’s hips for a few minutes.   
Buck pulled away and started kissing down Steve’s neck, his pecks, his stomach and then his cock. He licked the whole length of it before sucking it once again. He propped himself on his elbow and started swirling his tongue and bobbing his head making Steve moan loudly. The pleasure did not stop there, Bucky stopped to lick and play with his balls. To Steve’s further surprise Bucky’s tongue did not stop at the bottom of his balls. It went down further, licking Steve’s crack and Steve opened his legs wider in the moment of bliss as he reached his ass. It was a sensation of pure pleasure that Steve never wanted to end. He held onto the sheets either side of him as Bucky’s warm wet tongue explored him.   
Steve was moaning as Bucky pulled away and sat up on his knees between Steve’s thighs. “I want you Steve” Bucky moaned in an animalistic way.   
“Please” Steve said, it was all he could about manage. He wanted this, he wanted Bucky and no one else.   
“Turn over” Bucky commanded and Steve obeyed. He turned onto his stomach and onto all fours. Bucky was in control. He heard Bucky spit. He gasped as Bucky licked his ass again. Bucky’s cock was soon poking and rubbing up against it. Steve started pushing back wanting Buck.  
It was not until Bucky tried to slide in that he winced in pain. It was a sharp, uneasy pain and it took a few long moments to try again. Steve was used to pain though and endured as he started to relax. Bucky pushed in further and further. He grabbed the sheets under his hands and bit his lip. Bucky was ever careful and slow. The feeling of Buck inside him was better than the annoyance of pain.   
Soon he was fully inside and started fucking Steve slowly as he got used to the feeling. Pain and pleasure combined was enough to make him gasp and moan for more despite it. Bucky held his waist and started to build up speed. Bucky’s legs and balls slapped against Steve’s ass. Steve was panting as Buck grunted. He could not believe he was losing his virginity to not only a man but Bucky. He was elated. They said nothing in the heat of the passionate fucking. They grunted, moaned and gasped.   
Buck soon stopped to pull out and with a loud moan he came over Steve’s back. Steve panted as he caught his breath and Bucky slumped back. Steve sat up feeling it run down his back. “I’ll be right back” Bucky moaned as he went to clean himself up and return with toilet roll. He gently wiped Steve’s back clean allowing Steve to clean himself up in the bathroom.   
Once he was clean, he returned to bed naked and joyful. He immediately pulled his naked friend and now lover towards him and kissed him passionately as their naked bodies entwined ready to sleep.


	8. Curtain Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new ground is exciting and the promise of taking things slow is failing miserably.

New Ground

Steve awoke to Bucky coughing in the morning, which caused his head to bounce up and down on Buck’s warm chest. He was a little dazed but soon realised where he was. He was lying naked in bed with Bucky under the sheets. He was lying on him as well. The thought of last night was amazing and he was already hard again this morning as he moved off him. He had a much better sleep on the mattress than the couch or perhaps he was exhausted from sex. Steve sat up in bed which stirred Bucky to wake and smirk at him. “Morning” Steve smiled feeling himself blushing.   
“So much for taking it slow” Bucky grinned rubbing his eyes. Steve laughed, slow was boring, this was exciting. Bucky sat up next to him. They had been in bed together before, admittedly with a lot more clothes on and without the late night sex but Steve was nervously joyful. Steve pulled up the sheets to make sure his dick was covered.  
“Captain America is still a prude I see” Buck teased him. “Fancy a coffee?” Bucky asked unexpectedly.   
“If you still make them like you used to then yes” Steve replied needing the wake up buzz.  
“I’ll try my best” Bucky shrugged pulling off the sheets and walking naked out of the room without a care. This was so weird for Steve but he was used to weird now. He could have never predicted this but everything had changed so much. For once he felt joy and like his old self.   
Bucky returned to the room carrying a steaming cup. Steve was enjoying the view of his soft shaft bouncing as he walked to the bed. He handed the cup over before leaving to fetch his own. He sat on Steve’s side of the bed on top of the sheet. They sat in silence for a while sipping their coffee. It was a pleasant silence. Steve kept sneakily glancing at Bucky’s naked body in awe.   
“This is so strange” Steve admitted and Bucky nodded but shrugged.   
“I just can’t believe I’m the only one to have fucked Captain America” Bucky joked before laughing and Steve felt his cheeks burn with the familiar feeling of home. He enjoyed this teasing, he enjoyed Bucky being this new and yet old self.   
“Right, I’m going to bathe” Steve announced placing his empty cup on the bedside table. He looked at Bucky waiting for privacy.   
“Really?” Bucky asked. He had a point. They had sex and Steve was still acting prude. Bucky tugged at the sheets and Steve caught it in time before his soft dick was exposed.   
“Buck” Steve protested nervously without the courage of darkness or drunkenness.   
“It’s big when its soft don’t worry” Bucky said as they tugged the sheets back and forth until eventually Bucky won and a rush of cool air exposed Steve’s naked body. He went to cover his cock but sighed.   
“There, happy?” he asked and Buck nodded. Steve slid over and stood up walking completely naked looking back at Bucky watching his arse as he entered the bathroom.   
Steve bathed and got ready for the day. He walked back out of the bathroom naked now without caring but Bucky was not in the bedroom. Steve got dressed and entered the living room. Bucky left to get ready as Steve grabbed only a light breakfast of fresh fruit. He shouted to Bucky that he was just popping out for firewood to which he received a grunt in reply.  
Steve left with the axe to the spot where they had been chopping trees. He preferred to be the one who did it. He was quicker and stronger than Buck now. After a few hours in the dry weather, he returned with a sack full of wood.   
It was a few hours before he collected enough wood and decided to call it a day. He walked the same route back but through the forest he felt as though someone was watching him. His senses were exceptional now but even with his hearing and sight, it was more of a feeling than anything else. He glanced around but he was alone as far as he could tell. He continued his pace until he heard a branch crack in the distance.   
He froze and looked left but the forest was silent except for creaking trunks and rustling leaves. He stayed silent for a few long moments but nothing sounded suspicious. He was paranoid and rightly so after everything he had been through. If he told Bucky about the feeling of being watched Bucky would panic and it would undo all the progress. Steve was being paranoid and nothing more he believed.   
He continued walking finally shifting the feeling of being watched. He noticed the jeep outside had been moved. He opened the door to their home but Bucky was not in the living room. “Buck” Steve called placing two fish in the freezer, and one in the sink.  
“In here” He called back from the bedroom. Steve put his equipment away and took off his boots before walking into the empty room. He wandered over to the bathroom where Bucky was stood in the bathtub with a wrench, fixing the shower. He was in Steve’s tight white briefs that were see through and sticking to his firm arse. His black vest was soaked through as well. Steve was enjoying the view.   
“Do you know what you’re doing?” Steve asked.  
“Sort of. I was taught to be self-sufficient at everything out on the field. Mainly to fix technology or vehicles but it can’t be that hard” Buck replied tightening some nut.   
“So why are you wet?” Steve asked unconvinced he was succeeding.   
“A mishap” Buck replied and Steve chuckled. “Anyway I think it’s done” He announced and Steve walked over to the tap end, glancing at Bucky’s shaft as the see through fabric clung to it. He turned on the taps and Buck flinched back from the pouring water. They finally had a shower. “Steve” Buck protested but he was already soaked.   
Steve pulled the bottom of his t-shirt up and over his head and slid his jeans and pants off. He took his socks off with it. “What are you doing?” Bucky asked. Steve stood into the tub and pulled the shower curtain around the bath. Bucky turned to face him.   
“I need a shower. You’re already wet” Steve smirked feeling his dick grow hard. Bucky took the hint with a smile and pulled his wet vest off with the help of Steve. Once the wet cloth slid off his chest and up over his head Steve kissed him gently feeling the water splashing on them. They held each other as Steve’s cock pressed up against Bucky’s wet undies. Their tongues soon found each other as they gripped the back of their heads in the fierce kissing. Bucky turned Steve so they were both under the falling warm water. Steve paused to yank Bucky’s underwear off him to his ankles. Bucky kicked them away and they embraced again. Their naked wet bodies were grinding on one another.   
Bucky stopped to grab the shower gel and squirted a blob on Steve’s chest and shoulder. He handed Steve the bottle before rubbing Steve’s chest and abs. Steve filled his hand and went straight for Bucks dick and balls. It felt so silky soft and smooth in his soapy grip. Bucky was thrusting and moaning in his grip. Bucky followed suit and they grunted and moaned as they jerked each other off and then pressed up together.   
Bucky turned to face the shower as Steve slid behind him and pressed up against him. They rubbed and groped each other’s silky wet bodies. Steve loved feeling Bucky’s soft ass against his cock as he slid his cock up and down. Steve kissed Buck’s neck as he jerked him off. Without a word Bucky bent forward. Steve was sent wild. This was it.   
Steve used his fingers to explore Buck’s asshole and with the water they slid right int to Buck’s pleasure. Steve slid his fingers in and out wanting to please Buck. He slid them out and started teasing his hard cock against Bucky’s hole. As Bucky moved into place and Steve adjusted he lost his balance and slipped. He grabbed the curtain but fell through it hitting the side of the bath and tumbling out as the curtain tore off with him.   
There were a few seconds of silence before Bucky burst out laughing. Steve joined in pulling the clinging shower curtain off his wet naked body. He turned onto his back to face Bucky still in the tub. He stepped out but did not offer a hand up instead he stepped over with side of Steve and sat down. His arse was planted firmly on Steve’s cock but not yet inside. Bucky started rolling his hips back and forth as he kissed Steve. Steve grabbed his waist and jerked him off.   
Bucky followed his lead and they jerked each other quickly. Steve watched Buck’s eyes close in pleasure as they panted. His muscles bulging and swaying above him as water dripped from him onto Steve. He could not even warn Buck before he shot his cum all over his own chest. Buck was a second later, splashing Steve’s chest with his cum as their hands slowed. After loosening their grip they sat naked and shivering on the floor in bliss. He felt like a horny teenager all over again. They got up and cleaned themselves, before Steve fixed the curtain as best as he could.   
“I forgot to say I like the new beard” Bucky said as he watched Steve. Steve looked in the mirror as if the beard had suddenly appeared. It was not intentional but he had let it grow without much thought. It was just under an inch or so long. It was darker than his blonde hair but still light. He was so used to shaving it as Captain America as if he could only save the world clean shaven but he had always been ordered to do so.   
It was liberating not to in one way but his tidiness wanted nothing more than to shave it ff. The only thing that stopped him was Bucky’s compliment and the fact he felt distanced from his captain persona now especially without his shield.


	9. Home Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end. Steve's duty is calling him but Bucky is hesitant to relive old horrors.

Unexpected 

The Evening had drawn in after another day of quiet bliss. He was resting on the couch with Bucky by his side after just finishing their food. “To this” Bucky offered a toast as Steve held his whisky glass to his. A simple clink brought a sense of belonging and joy to the night. It was a true pleasure to have been in the cabin with Buck for so long.   
This did not feel like Captain America and The winter Soldier, this was Steve and Buck, and he had missed it more than anything else. They had been allowed to be themselves once again with no audience, no fans, or enemies and no one else to disturb them. This was raw and true.   
Even their appearances matched their emotions. He looked over at Buck who was unaware of his gaze. He looked truly content which made Steve smile to himself. He had trimmed his stubble and his hair was brushed and neat. Steve’s beard was a little more unkempt but still short and his hair was longer but still manageable. It was the freedom off his appearance he needed. Buck smirked as he caught Steve’s gaze.   
Buck moved in instantly and placed his hand on Steve’s thigh. He looked mischievous and it did not take a lot for them to get started. He felt himself harden in his jeans even from this slight touch and Buck’s hand went straight to his bulge. Rubbing it to encourage its growth as Steve smiled. Steve unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down just enough so his bulging briefs could be seen. Bucky started groping there and Steve’s hand went to Buck’s cock.  
Steve slid his hand under Buck’s jeans and boxers and started jerking his shaft. Without saying a word Buck stopped and started taking off his clothes. He had become quite quick at doing so even with his one arm. Steve followed suit and they tossed their clothes away and fell into each other in a heated caress. Their naked bodies collided as they kissed and held each other. Steve slid his hands down Buck’s back to squeeze his firm arse cheeks.   
“Sit up” Buck commanded, and Steve obeyed his order. He sat up as Buck stood up on the sofa. Buck stepped over so Steve was under his legs. It was a glorious view. He bent down slightly and Steve opened his mouth to accept Buck’s hard cock coming towards it. He tasted Bucks cock as he slid it in and out slowly to start with. Steve focused on his breathing as he enjoyed the feeling. Buck was in control. Buck got faster and faster and grabbed the back of Steve’s head and Steve was moaning in pleasure. It was a slobbering mess but he wanted to please Buck.  
Buck stopped and slid out dropping to straddle Steve and grind on him. Their lips met again. “Fuck me Steve” He whispered between kisses. It was all Steve needed to hear. This was it and he was so ready. Buk paused to lean over and grab a bottle of lube he must of bought from the chemist when he popped out earlier. He opened it and drizzled it on his hand to first rub his hole and then cover Steve’s cock.   
Buck took control and held Steve’s cock as he guided it towards his hole. Steve was in bliss. Buck started to push down on it and he removed his hand. Steve felt his wet cock start to slide in a little as Buck relaxed. All of his day dreams and wet ones were coming true. Buck’s tight hole was swallowing his cock easier than Steve had taken Buck’s. Buck was tensing a little now and then but he seemed to get over the feeling quickly and started grinding up and down leaving Steve in ecstasy.   
Steve did not know what to grab first, He gripped Buck’s pecks, his thighs his arse, his cock. Steve wanted to touch him all over as he bounced up and down. Buck rode him back and forth while bobbing up and down sending Steve wild. He had waited too long to have sex but this was worth every second he had waited. Bucky was moaning himself as Steve grabbed his hard cock and jerked him as he bounced, his other hand squeezing his arse cheek. Bucky leant forward to kiss him. “Fuck” Bucky gasped stopping their kiss quickly. Steve thought it was the pleasure for a moment but he jumped off him and Steve followed his horrified look to their open front door. Natasha was in the doorway not able to hide her shock. She did not even say a word just walked out of sight. Bucky got to his feet as a million thoughts ran through his head.   
“What the fuck is she doing here?” Bucky asked as they both frantically dressed. All feelings of love and passion had faded.   
“I’ll handle it” Steve explained wondering how she had found them. He slid his undies on and zipped up his jeans before pulling his shirt on. Bucky fled the room. He now had to explain his relationship with Bucky and it was a brand new concept even to him. Steve went to the door as Bucky fled to their bedroom. “Nat?” Steve asked into the chilly darkness.   
“I’m here” She announced walking into the light from the doorway. She was in her trademark colour in a hoodie, jeans and boots.   
“Can I explain inside?” He asked.   
“It already explains a lot” She stated walking in as he shut the door and locked it behind her. “Is this the real reason why you could not turn him in?” She asked directly.  
“This is kind of new for me” He blushed not sure how to explain it. He was mortified that she had seen them like that.   
“I get it. I’m not even that shocked if truth be told. I would start a war for someone I loved” She replied looking around the room. He knew she missed Banner.   
“Can you keep this between us?” Steve asked, almost pleaded. He did not want more prying eyes than he was already used to. Bucky did not need it either.   
“I am your ally and your friend. The way you’ve protected and talked about him was enough to make me guess how you really felt. It’s just confirmed now” She smiled. That was one of the great things about Nat, she never judged anyone. She had been through enough herself.   
“How did you find us?” Steve asked the most important question.   
“I placed a GPS tracking chip in your suit” She revealed and he must have looked startled. “Don’t panic. I installed it and only I have access to it” She explained to calm his nerves.   
“Did you know I’d flee?”  
“I knew you’d protect Bucky above everything else. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I gave you time to relax but its running out quickly. The countries in the accords are livid, the airport destruction has been all over the news. Your team are in cells” She confessed and Steve sighed knowing they would be but ignorance was bliss.  
“They have made it quite clear where we will end up if we go back” He aired his concerns.   
“That has never stopped you before and it shouldn’t now. Before long something or someone will come and they will need us more than ever. Then we can discuss the terms” She stated optimistically.   
“And what about Bucky?” He asked knowing he would not be so easily forgiven, or safe.  
“They know he was not responsible for the explosion. I have a place for him. He will be very safe there”  
“Where? They know about his past” Steve whispered.  
“And they know about mine. Trust me Steve. He can get the mental help he needs and a brand new arm” Nat stated.  
“I won’t put him in any more danger mind”  
“Then let him sit this one out and heal” She whispered and he nodded.   
“What is your plan?” He asked knowing she’d have one.   
“First you need to free your team. I know I signed the treaty but if you think we should not be controlled then you need to show them we cannot be held captive” Nat explained. She was right. They were protecting Earth not destroying it.   
“How do we do this?”  
“I have a helicopter close by. I can get you into the cells by overriding the security while keeping Tony none the wiser. It will take him a long while to accept Bucky after that though” Nat informed him and Steve knew Tony needed a lot of time to heal.   
“I better put my suit back on” Steve sighed. He was finally enjoying peace and Bucky.  
“It’s a part of who we are” Nat replied.  
“Are you staying the night?”  
“I was hoping you’d come right now” She aired her eagerness.  
“We need to plan, I need a fresh head and Bucky needs to know about this. You can stay here tonight and we will go first thing tomorrow” Steve promised but now was not the time.   
“Okay” Nat replied.  
“Thank you” Steve smiled. He offered her food or a drink but she settled for water. He took a seat next to her on the sofa.   
“Sharon has been searching for you non-stop” Nat revealed. It was not a great surprise. She had feelings for him and although he admired her he did not feel the same in return, especially now. He was lonely when he had kissed her even with Bucky there, but Bucky had returned to him in more ways than one.  
“I’m assuming she was unsuccessful” Steve stated and Nat nodded.   
“Just like I am with Banner but you need to let her down gently” She sighed.   
“I will and he will come back to you when he’s ready” Steve replied knowing how she felt searching for someone she loved.   
“We followed him for years at Shield and he was never this successful at laying low. He has a good heart and that always led him to us, whatever country he was hiding in. We’d always find him working or volunteering around hospitals or pharmacies but now there is no sign of him, no traces or leads to follow” She confessed looking worried which was a rare emotion for her.   
“Well he has learnt from the best” Steve smiled and she smiled back.   
“Anyway. After all these months of me trying to pair you off, you already had your eyes on Bucky” She smirked and Steve blushed.   
“I said it was very new”  
“This homemaking is new but you’ve loved him since you saw him again under that bridge” She explained as if he needed reminding.   
“Yes, even longer than that if truth be told. It’s confusing to grow from friends to this but it’s happened” He confessed trusting Nat as one of his only true friends.   
“Well it isn’t always better to start off as strangers. Take what happened in Budapest when I was sent to recruit Clint. That did not work out and turned into friendship. With Bruce it was friendship that built up into this so whatever feels right, usually is. We have to trust our gut feelings” She explained and he nodded. He was ready to rest to start their plan tomorrow.   
He gathered pillows and a blanket for her bed as she unzipped her boots and settled in. Steve returned to his bedroom.


	10. Duty Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duty has called and Steve has answered but what about their relationship.

Steve entered the bedroom to see Bucky sitting on the edge of their bed like a stroppy child. “She wants me to save my team tomorrow” Steve said bluntly not wanting to beat around the bush. Bucky just sighed.  
“So she comes strolling in on us and you’re just going to leave at her beck and call” Bucky said.  
“I’m not leaving. We both knew this was coming eventually” Steve replied walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
“It’s only been a couple of weeks. We are still high on their wanted lists” Bucky replied. Steve did not know if he wanted to stay for Steve, or because he was actually scared of returning. Perhaps it was a mixture of both.  
“The longer we stay, the longer my team suffers. I can’t pretend I don’t know about it anymore” Steve mumbled through toothpaste. Steve brushed his teeth then started undressing in the room.  
“What if you’re caught?” Bucky asked sounding concerned instead of angry.  
“Then you better come rescue me” he smiled before taking his shirt off. He tried to make light of the situation but Bucky was not in the mood.   
“You are risking your freedom”  
“Can you imagine the uproar if they jail captain America?” Steve asked laughing. He represented their so called freedom and justice.   
“I just don’t want to ever be a prisoner again” Bucky sighed standing up and moving to join Steve in bed. Bucky stripped down to boxers and slid under the sheets.   
“You won’t be. If I don’t go, and stay here, it will change nothing. It will show them we are scared and we can be controlled” Steve stated.   
“I am sacred. This cabin, and you, are the only things that has made me feel safe in years” Bucky confessed and Steve could not help but smile.  
“We cannot stay here until we are old and grey as much as I want to. I must save them. I’m still Captain America” Steve admitted.   
“You owe no one Steve. You have, and do so much for everyone else”  
“I owe my team. They chose my side to save and protect you and vote against the accords. They sacrificed for me and I have to for them” Steve stated and Bucky nodded.  
“I can’t fight” Bucky acknowledged pointing to his missing arm.   
“I don’t want you to anyway, I don’t want you to suffer anymore. Nat says she has somewhere safe for you that can help you rebuild your arm and life” Steve stated.  
“You trust her?”  
“Yes”  
“I don’t know if I want it back. I always felt like it was never truly a part of me. It was like a foreign object if that makes sense” Bucky explained. It did make sense. Steve often felt he lived two lives. The arm was Hydra’s invention and Bucky was finally returning to his former self.   
“I understand but we have gifts that we can still use to help people”  
“All I do is hurt people Steve”  
“That was the old you. The man I love can save people” Steve said without thinking. He had just confessed to loving Buck. He felt his cheeks burn immediately.   
“I love you to Steve” Bucky replied and leant in for a gentle kiss. All tension in the room seemed to diffuse with that. They spoke no more about the plan and settled in to sleep.

Over

Steve woke as Nat entered their bedroom in the early morning light. He looked up in a daze. What are you doing?” He asked sitting up in bed.  
“There is a swat team approaching us” Nat announced, to Steve’s horror. He shook Bucky awake and it was as if he read Steve’s mind. He shot up in bed.  
“How long have we got?” Steve asked.  
“Five minutes” Nat informed them. Steve shot out of bed to get dressed into his uniform. Bucky accused Nat of leading them there as he got dressed but Steve revealed he felt like someone was watching him only a few days ago. They needed to hurry. Steve was finally secure in his uniform and holding his trusted shield. Bucky was in his black body armour but without his main weapon.   
“I can’t fight” Buck announced again.   
“You still have your abilities. Just stay close” Steve instructed.   
“Here” Nat said tossing a handgun into the air for him to catch almost unsuccessfully. “I don’t have much ammo so use it wisely” She explained switching on her electric bracelets under her leather jacket.  
“We aren’t adding more to our collateral damage list” Steve warned them.  
“Then don’t aim for their heads” Nat replied with a shrug just before the bedroom window smashed sending glass to the floor. A plastic gas canister rolled in hissing white tear gas out. The trio fled the room and Steve shut the door before Bucky pushed over a bookshelf to block the intruders. Nat fled to the front door and took her stance by the side of it. Bucky moved to duck by the kitchen counters with his handgun and Steve squatted by the sofa.   
A second smash announced the next gas canister through the kitchen window. Bucky raised his arm to protect himself from the shattering glass. Steve grabbed the hissing canister and launched it back outside. The front door started pounding from the use of a battering ram. Nat was focussed waiting for the first to enter. Steve raised his shield as the door creaked and cracked. It was the front windows and the kitchen windows that announced the first intruders, which were a swarm of bullets. Steve ducked with the others as a thunderous noise ripped through the windows and blasted the walls, sending glass and debris all over the cabin floor. His sanctuary was crumbling before his very eyes.  
Steve peered up over his shield to see a man climbing in the kitchen window. He raised his machine gun at Steve but before he could fire, Buck shot first which sent him tumbling back out. The door gave in immediately after the bullets stopped. Nat was waiting. She tripped the first to enter up with one swiping kick to the ankles. The next was shocked in the neck by her bracelets, the one behind Steve knocked backwards with as he launched a stool at them.   
The swarm entered then. Nat was fighting three alone. Buck was shooting back through the kitchen window at whoever was trying to get in that way. Steve was blocking hits from two that had gone past Nat towards him. He was hitting away blades and guns in the process. He knocked one out with an uppercut but the other caught his helmet a few times.   
A man entered which caught his eye. He was holding a circular metal object, double the size of Steve’s old shield. Every one dropped their guns and blades in unison and backed off as if they had lost. Nat knocked her attackers out before she paused in the weird silence. “We can stop this” Steve announced but was interrupted by a pulsing noise emitted from the circular device. Everything metal shot towards it. Guns flew across the room to stick to the disc. Nat’s bracelets were torn off her wrists. Her gun dragged out from her hand. Buck’s weapon flew out of his hand towards it. His left socket was starting to pull towards it as he held onto the side. The metal handles of the kitchen drawers were opening towards it as cutlery from the sink flew over.  
The man turned as calmly as he entered and walked out. Steve was almost too confused to fight but the swarm descended again now they were disarmed. Nat was in her element, fighting hand to hand against her proficient assailants. Steve noticed the needles they were trying to inject now but Nat disarmed every one. He was more hesitant to fight hand to hand but held off two attackers. Buck was now wrestling with one who entered through the window with a needle.   
Steve launched an attacker into the wall. Nat kicked another through the remains of the living room window. Bucky scrambled to his feet and kneed his attacker to the face. Steve was fighting a woman putting up as good of a fight as Nat would have but she was hit over the head with a vase by Buck before Steve landed a punch straight to her chest. She collapsed and he had no time to breathe as armed guards were heading for the doorway. It was clear that if they could not be caught alive they would be caught dead. There was nothing to negotiate.   
Bucky bent to grip the edge of the coffee table and he launched it with one swoop against the door sending the armed men stumbling to the floor outside the doorway. “This way!” Steve called unblocking the bedroom door for an exit. Buck and Nat followed him into the bedroom, covering their faces from the lingering gas. They jumped through the broken window and dived from the nearby gunfire into the forest.   
They sprinted full pelt through the dimly lit forest as gunfire echoed behind them. Some whizzed past or hit nearby tree trunks. Even without super serum, Nat was keeping up pace and manoeuvred through the trees with ease. “Follow me” She ordered heading left. They ran behind her as the shouts grew fainter. They did not slow down until Nat’s aircraft was in sight on a sparse bit of land. She unlocked the craft which opened the cargo area. They jogged up the slope into the craft. Nat took the pilot seat and started turning the equipment on. Steve took the seat next to her looking out over the empty forest ahead.   
He looked back to Bucky who was buckling himself into a seat before he buckled himself up. Once the cargo area closed and the engines were roaring, Nat lifted the plane vertically up and sped off away from their hideaway. It was a few moments before anyone spoke. Nat placed co-ordinates into the system to direct them to the offshore security prison. “Are you both okay?” Nat asked.   
“Yes” Steve answered for them.   
“They were government soldiers” Buck sighed.  
“More than likely” Nat replied. “On the left side of your chest padding is where I placed the GPS chip. I’d remove it just in case” She warned him. Steve felt his left side but could not feel or notice anything out of the ordinary. “Here” Nat offered him a pocket knife stored in the plane. “It’s just under your left nipple”  
Steve pressed around that area until he found a hard lump. He sliced the fabric and dug through the padding to pick out the chip which was no larger than a pin head. He placed it on the dashboard and stuck the blade through it. “I hope you’ve disabled the flight detection systems in the prison” Steve said and she looked at him as if he had insulted her.   
“I’ll set off the malware bug when we are near. I’ll have full control of the prison systems remotely” She explained.   
“What about Bucky?” Steve asked not wanting him anywhere near the prison.   
“We don’t have time for this. He can stay with me but I cannot be directly involved in this now I’ve agreed to the accords. I’ve been wanted in over a hundred countries before, trust me it isn’t fun” Nat explained. Steve could not argue with that. She had helped him numerous times that he could not pay her back for. He was reluctant to leave Bucky on the base while he rescued his team but it had to be done.   
“I don’t want to do this anymore Steve” Bucky called from the back. He knew Buck hated fighting, he had done for so long.  
“You’re not going to” Steve replied.   
“I’m tired of it all. I need you to do me a favour” Buck asked and Steve wondered what he wanted.   
“What’s that?” He asked looking back at his dishevelled partner.   
“Freeze me again” Buck stated as if it was the simplest solution. It took Steve be complete surprise. He thought Buck was healing. Nat looked over at Steve with wide eyes.   
“We are going to get you real help I promised” Nat called back.  
“It only takes one sentence to reawaken the soldier in me and we can’t be sure who may find the code again” Buck warned. Steve wanted nothing more than to ignore Buck’s wants but he would not do that to the man he loved.   
“I promise we will fix you and I’ll protect you” Steve said.  
“I know you will. Till the end of the line” Buck said with pride.

 

The End (For now).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is the last chapter until after Infinity War. I just hope and pray that these characters survive it but if they don't I will do a goodbye chapter for them.


End file.
